Si el es feliz yo también lo soy
by Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris
Summary: -ya lo decidí... no estaré triste por un chico solo tengo que seguir con mi vida y volverme a enamorar después de todo la vida es muy larga para poder volver a enamorarse- pensaba de forma decidida la albina menor de la familia Strauss mientras recorvada en ese día tan especial y conmovedor para ella, 100% NaLu desde el punto de vista de Lissana (Two-Shot)
1. parte 1

Hola Minna-san

Aquí vengo yo La Dragoncita con esta historia que al final tendrá una declaración impactante que los traumatizara (y si no, no tienen sentimientos) ;-; ok no :'v o tal vez si? Bueno ustedes decidirán.

Sin más que decir

*Dragón empieza la historia*

* * *

 **SI EL ES FELIZ YO… TAMBIÉN LO SOY**

 _ **Parte 1°**_

 **-Valla, parece que va a llover-** exclama una chica de pelo blanco corto y ojos azules – **vez te lo dije, Kinana-** le dijo a la chica de cabellera morada que estaba al lado de ella.

- **Si, si acertaste, además parece que hoy será un día largo –** la chica denominada Kinana suspira pesadamente- **y mas porque** **Vijeeter** _ *****_ **al parecer va hacer un examen sobre todo lo que dimos en este periodo-.**

 **-Ohhh… enserio bueno yo estoy preparada –** dijo feliz la oji azul – **después de todo me fascina el voleibol-.**

 **-A veces quisiera tener tú siempre lado positivo, Lissana –** dijo kinana.

- **Bueno yo también tengo un tengo un lado negativo pero para que estar triste o gruñona, si puedo estar feliz y alegre-** exclamo entusiasmadísima la ahora denominada Lissana.

Las dos chicas se las pasaron hablando de cosas triviales por durante dos horas de clases ya que su profesora de lenguas falto por una cirugía nada grave, y total tenían dos horas para hablar antes de que llegara la hora de E. Física con el profesor Vijeeter y su tan no deseado examen por muchos alumnos.

- **Oh! Mira Kinana traje una pelota para jugar-** dijo Lissana sacando una pelota roja del tamaño perfecta para agarrarla con una mano – **si la tercera hora es del examen la cuarta tal vez la tengamos libre, podríamos jugar con la pelota y los chicos, que te parece-**

 **-Buena idea –** el timbre de termino de 2da hora sonó dando inicio a la 3ra hora en la cual tocaba E. Física, todos los estudiantes del salón debían dirigirse al poli deportivo* para la clase respectiva mente.

Al salir del salón se oye un alboroto en el salón de al lado, Lissana lo único que se imagino fue que el profesor Nab (de C. Naturales) no asistió a clases o tal vez se fue con el profesor Fried (de ingles) a faltar clases (como si fueran chicos de segundaria faltando a clases) y no asistió al salón de al lado que es donde le tocaba respectivamente a la 1ra y 2da hora, la peli blanca solo dejo escapar un suspiro y continuo jugando ella sola con la pelota en el camino de ida para el poli deportivo.

Y para el mal gusto de algunos estudiantes el profesor Vijeeter hizo el examen en el cual solo ganaron unos pocos y los que no tuvieron que dar varias vueltas al poli para pasar con una nota por lo menos aceptable.

Sonó el timbre que daba por terminada la 3ra hora y daba paso al receso (descanso o recreo), Lissana compro en la tienda con su amiga Kinana lo que se le antojara en el momento ya que no tenía mucha hambre por lo cual solo compro una galleta y se la fue comiendo en el camino de vuelta a su salón.

Antes de entrar en el salón la albina pudo divisar una cabellera rosada sentada en uno de los bancos que estaban justo en la mitad de la parte de en frente de los dos salones, y se veía algo… ¿triste?

Pero solo le hubiera restado importancia si su amiga más loca no la hubiera llamado.

 **-Lissana, Lissana ven rápido-** le grito su amiga castaña que apenas iba saliendo del salón y apenas la vio le grito para que se acercara, si Lissana no la conociera juraría que iba a hablar sobre su nuevo novio o tal vez sobre alguna fiesta en la que se emborracho… pero bueno, así es Cana Alberona – **te quiero hablar sobre lo que paso en el salón a la segunda hora cuando Nab no vino-** bueno eso la sorprendió ya que su comadre* no hablaría de cosas de su salón a menos de que le preguntaran o sea de verdad importante - **adivina que pareja rompió-** eso la dejo si habla si ella decía eso quería decir que…. – **Natsu y Lucy… se gritaron hasta decir de que se iban a morir –** susurro ella un poco triste.

- **Qu…que! Pero ellos no eran la pareja del año? –** dijo en tono bajo ya que estaban cerca del mencionado en la discusión y no querían molestarlo y memos empeorar la situación, por lo cual decidieron sentarse en el banco que estaba al frente del otro pero con una distancia prudente para que no las escuchara, y de todas formas el solo estaba pendiente en su celular con una mirada triste así que tal vez no les prestara atención – **entonces…?-**

 **-Pos solo sé que de un momento a otro solo se empezaron a gritar y al final solo dijeron al mismo tiempo "terminamos" y todos nos quedamos con cara de –y aquí que paso- aunque nadie se atreve a preguntar-** fue lo que le respondió Cana a Lissana – **pero hay que tratar de animarlo-** Cana centra su atención en el chico peli rosado que tenían en frente a una distancia tal vez de 25 pasos de distancia – **eeehy… Natsu-** Cana lo llamo y el solo movió los ojos ni el cuerpo ni cabeza solo los ojos pero seguía con su mirada triste.

 **POV. LISSANA**

A decir verdad a mí desde hace años me gusta Natsu Dragneel pero… no me atreví a decirle mis sentimientos y cuando lo decidí obtuve la terrible noticia de que estaba de novio con una chica que llego a la escuela en ese mismo año su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, al principio me sentí mal y después una voz en mi cabeza me decía

" _ **fuiste tú… si hubieras tenido el valor suficiente para declararte tal vez… solo tal vez las cosas serien diferentes pero… ya lo decidiste por no tener ese valor ya lo perdiste así que enfrenta las consecuencias, porque solo tu… ¡TU!**_

 _ **Tu tuviste la culpa"**_

Pase deprimida por varios días pero después me dije porque estar triste tienes toda la vida para volver a enamorarte _**aunque haya sigo tu primer amor y… el pasado ya es pasado**_ no debo estar triste tengo muchas cosas por las cuales estar feliz, estoy viva y eso es lo que importa.

Después de eso podía seguir hablándole como cualquier amiga que haya tenido, bueno solo cuando de cosa y nos encontrábamos o podemos hablar de alguna cosa que el necesite de mi o yo de él, ya que eran muy pocas veces desde que me cambiaron de salón.

La vos de Cana me saca de mis pensamientos ella le giño el ojo y dijo – **te amo –** aunque eso no tuvo mucho efecto en el obviamente ella no lo decía enserio solo lo decía en broma para que se alegrara pero… ni una ni otra, solo volvió a dejar la mirada en su celular – **Tsk… Parece que no funciono-**

 **-tú crees –** le dije sarcásticamente, aunque tenía que admirarla, decir eso sin ninguna doble intención más que hacer que se sienta mejor no es algo que aria cualquier chica por un chico.

Vi como un chico mayor se sentó al lado de Cana y empezaron a hablar de trivialidades de las cuales no les preste mucha atención. Vi con atención al chico peli rosa que tenía delante de mí.

Y…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Y aquí un Two-Shot que originalmente iba hacer un One-Shot pero lo dividí en dos (porque me dio flojera ponerlo todo junto) :v

 _ **Palabras desconocida:**_

 **Vijeeter** _:_ si no saben quién es les dejo la información que saque de Wikipedía. :v

Usa la magia "Bailarín", que le permite utilizar el poder del baile para aumentar el poder de los aliados o disminuir el de los enemigos. Siempre le ha encantado bailar y a menudo se le puede ver bailando por el interior del gremio. Durante los 7 años de ausencia, trató de ayudar al gremio económicamente participando en concursos de baile, pero nunca ganaba.

Lo puse de profesor de Educación Física porque se me dio la regalada gana. :v

Poli deportivo: es un lugar así como una cancha de baloncesto y futbol bajo techo pero al mismo tiempo solo tiene el techo que se sostiene por postes que al mismo tiempo tienen gradas o eso creo (esta sería mi definición) solo imagínense el lugar de su escuela donde hace deportes.

Comadre: es una amiga que cuando están juntas son un desmadre y te llevas bien con ella (aun si no se hablan seguido) posiblemente solo colombianos en especial costeños entenderán los demás arréglenselas como puedan. :v

Síganme en Facebook como **Dragon Slayer Del Arcoiris** porfa denle like y si, si me patrocino yo misma. :'v (pobre de mí) UuUr

El siguiente capítulo será la próxima semana esperen la declaración impactante.

Y por las dudas este FanFic es completamente NaLu

Una pregunta les gustaría que les dijera Mis Sinvergüenzas? Es que por alguna razón me gusta llamar a las personas así y poss" me siento mal si no los llamo así pero ustedes decidirán.

Si hay alguna cosa que no entendieron déjemela en los comentarios y yo con mucho gusto se los explicare.

Sin más que decir

Salu2


	2. parte 2

Hola mis sinvergüenzas (después de una platica con migo misma llegue a esta conclusion: si los llamare así)

Aquí llega La Dragoncita con el segundo y último capítulo de esta historia.

*Dragón empieza la historia*

* * *

 **SI EL ES FELIZ YO… TAMBIÉN LO SOY**

 _ **Parte 2°**_

Uno de sus amigos se acerco a él y parece que también quería animarlo y como en el anterior intento de animarlo, este resulto igual. Yo también quería animarlo (sin ninguna doble intención) para que no tuviera ese semblante serio que usualmente no tiene.

En ese momento llego a mi mente lo que tenía en mi bolsillo _**mi pelota roja**_ tal vez no sea mala idea después de todo que podría perder Natsu ya estaba lo bastante desanimado como para desanimarse por jugar con una pelota.

La saque de mi bolsillo y la lance cerca de él, y el quito la vista de su celular viendo la pelota delante él, _**funciono… y que buena puntería tengo**_ aunque después todo se vino al carajo cuando volvió a poner la vista en su celular otra vez sin devolverme la pelota o molestarse en siquiera ver quien la había lanzado.

Ahora yo era la desanimada por esa simple acción!

 **-oye al menos ten la intención de devolverla –** le grite un poco enojada y como no estarlo, me vio, vio la pelota, la agarro y la lanzo **, ¡** _ **pero… qué clase de lanzada fue ESA!,**_ la pelota simplemente no llego ni a la mitad del camino que nos separaba, se cayó al suelo y llego rodando a mis pies, _**¡TAN DESANIMADO ESTA QUE NI LANZO BIEN!**_ Y volvió a poner su atención en el celular _pero que coños_ _ **! Que tanto tiene ese celular, ya que ni tenemos Wi-Fi porque estamos sin luz, ni creo que tenga datos y menos jugando subway surfers!**_

Esto ya requiere medidas drásticas, volví a lanzarle la pelota y esta ven sí que debía agradecer a mi buena puntería, porque que cayó justo entre sus piernas (ya que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas estilo mariposa)

Lo mire desafiante… y al fin lo capto, ya que tomo la pelota y la lanzo como era debido, su amigo me estaba viendo y me sonrió, yo por mi parte me sentía grandiosa al menos el celular lo dejo de lado _**gloria a Dios**_ y empezamos a jugar yo lanzaba el recibía, el lanzaba y yo recibía, y en sus ojos se veía una pisca de alegría que pude notar.

Quería experimentar algo y como si los dioses estuvieran a mi favor Cana me llamo:

- **Oye Lissana… como te fue en los exámenes-** desvié mi atención del peli rosado que tenía enfrente jugando con la pelota roja, que en este momento estaba en el aire para dirigirse a mi mano, la tome y observe a Cana.

De reojo vi a Natsu que comento algo con su compañero y me miro a mí, y puso sus manos como si estuviera esperando la pelota, la cual no había lanzado, mi corazón dio un salto de felicidad, parece que le había quitado aunque sea un poco de la tristeza que tenía, ese era mi experimento ver qué pasaba si detenía el juego de golpe, era como si estuviera ya tan interesado en el juego que cuando lo detuve no se dio cuenta y solo espero a que la pelota llegara.

 **-Me fue bien, quede en el puesto 31 de 278 estudiantes que hay en todo nuestro grado –** le respondí sinceramente el día anterior ya me lo habían entregado y quede en un puesto favorable – **y tú? –** me atreví a preguntar.

- **Tsk… puesto 132, valla 101 puestos debajo de ti –** respondió ella con toque de burla en lo dicho.

Cana volvió a hablar con el chico de mayor año y yo dirigí mi vista a Natsu que se había puesto a ver... otra vez el estúpido celular ese ¡ ¿que no se cansa de el?!

Le lance la pelota y el la agarro, me miro y sonrió (o lo que al menos parecía una sonrisa) y volvió a su semblante serio que lo estaba caracterizando el día de hoy, me lanzo la pelota y continuamos con el juego.

Así duramos un rato hasta que...

A Natsu se le cayó la pelota muy cerca de donde estaba el, el solo vio la pelota, me vio a mí y poso su vista otra vez a su celular _**¡COÑO! Como estoy odiando ese celular**_ _._

No me toco más opción que pararme e ir a recoger la pelota.

La tome y antes de irme a sentar al lado de Cana, le lance la pelota mientras estaba distraído con su compañero y como si todo el universo sintiera mi enojo, le di de golpe con la pelota en toda la mejilla izquierda, me quede en Shock.

Había… había golpeado al chico que estaba intentando animar con mi pelota en toda la mejilla, estaba a punto de sonrojarme e ir a pedirle perdón pero una risa me saco de lo que tenía planeado hacer.

 **-JAJAJAJAJA… Lissana… Natsu… AJAJAJAJA-** dirigí mi vista a donde había escuchado la risa y me tope con Cana y su amigo riendo, otra risa, volví a girar y al que vi fue al amigo de Natsu en el mismo estado.

Mire a Natsu y por la risa de esos tres no me pude contener y también estalle en risas, a la cual se sumo Natsu, estaba contenta había logrado mi objetivo hacer reír a Natsu, aunque ese momento de risas no duro mucho ya que el timbre sonó y yo tenía que ir al poli para la segunda hora de E. Física.

Así que me despedí de Cana y antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa fui a donde estaba Natsu (que tenía mi pelota) se la pedí y le dije:

 **-No estés triste no es común en ti, tu cara siempre tienes una sonrisa, así que sonríele a la vida –** y como si me hubiera contagiado con mis mismas palabras todo el resto de horas me la pase sonriendo.

 **AL RATO**

No me había enterado, al parecer hoy íbamos a salir temprano, pero al maestro de Ingles Fried se le había dado la grandiosa idea de dejarnos más tiempo (mientras todos los estudiantes ya estaban desalojando el instituto el día de hoy) porque tenía algo importante que comunicarnos ya que su clase solo la dábamos dos horas a la semana (los días jueves a la quinta y sexta hora) y por ello nos toque quedarnos.

Yo me siento al lado de la ventana exactamente en el ante penúltimo asiento, le prestó atención aunque este mirando para la ventana viendo pasar a los afortunados que ya se están largando a sus casa o a quien sabrá dónde.

Y mi atención se centra en algo para especificar en alguien y no es nada más ni nada menos que Natsu, estaba pasando con total calma al lado de la ventana abrazado a una rubia, era Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia y lo supe habían regresado a ser pareja.

Ne sentí un poco mal pero solo sonreí… porque… que podía hacer yo.

La respuesta: NADA. El estaba con la chica que quiere, con la que lo hace feliz y…

 _ **Si él es feliz yo… también lo soy**_

 _ **FIN**_

Bueno aquí está la verdad impactante y es que

 **ESTE FANFIC ESTA BASADO**

 **EN HECHOS REALES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Chan…**

 **Chan….**

 **CHAAAAN!**

Así como lo leyeron esta historia me paso a mí… y lastimosamente yo soy Lissana, esto sería algo así:

Lissana Strauss: yo, G. R (mis iniciales)

Cana Alberona: mi comadre y amiga que quien sabe dónde está y es igual de parrandera y bebedora que Cana por eso la puse como su personaje, L. A (diré solo sus iniciales)

Natsu Dragneel: el chico que me gustaba, J. C (lo mismo que la de arriba)

Lucy Heartfilia: la novia del chico que me gustaba, M. G (tengo que explicarlo?)

Kinana: mi amiga que te quelo mucho, Z. V (eh de decirlo?)

Bueno ya no indaguemos en el pasado

Como les pareció este fic, a que fue traumarte mi declaración y si no lo fue – **que clases de sentimientos tienes para ver sufrir a esta Fanficker. :'v-**

Esa era la idea y al mismo tiempo no :v

Tenía dudas sobre si subirlo o no pero al final me decidí y lo subí para que todos vieran mis sentimientos y supieran mas de mi.

Si hay alguna cosa que no entendieron déjemela en los comentarios y yo con mucho gusto se los explicare.

Denle like a mi pagina de facebook porfa vean que eh llegado a los limites de hacer auto-publicidad aquí (ok no :v) búsqueme como **Dragon Slayer Del Arcoiris**

Sin más que decir

Salu2


End file.
